ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MisterGryphon
Hey, and welcome to my talk page. Please make a title for each of your messages and sign them using the signature button or with four tildes! All of my messages were lost in the transition from message walls, so that's why my talk page is empty. :/ RULES: BE NICE, NO SPAM, NO ' '''SWEARING, NO STUPID ' '''REQUESTS AND BE NICE! THANK YOU! TALK PAGE Ur so lucky! What background? I dont see anything different at all. ' Legodude101 '[talk:Legodude101|:( *12:50ChickenPowderGuy69i like chickens *12:50MegaivkoOk *12:50ChickenPowderGuy69i have a frog *12:50JayAndNyaForeverI like queer people *12:51ChickenPowderGuy69mee too! *12:51TotallyhypnosquidStop spamming... *12:51Megaivko-.- *-_- *12:51JayAndNyaForeverWere not spamming Squiddy mah boi *12:51ChickenPowderGuy69i fight crime hard *12:51JayAndNyaForeverWith a hard rock sock *12:51TotallyhypnosquidYour talking about chicken and queer people *12:51MegaivkoStop Spamming! *12:51ChickenPowderGuy69yuppers ;D *12:51TotallyhypnosquidAre you saying thats NOT spam *12:51JayAndNyaForeverDid you know thers like gloves for your dick so you dont get cold down there *12:51ChickenPowderGuy69yes *12:52TotallyhypnosquidOh god *12:52ChickenPowderGuy69ikr!~!!!! *12:52TotallyhypnosquidJay, *and nya *12:52JayAndNyaForeverSquiddy Mah Boi its just life *12:52MegaivkoIm leaving *12:52JayAndNyaForeverYEs<# *Megaivko has left the chat. *12:52JayAndNyaForeverOkay bai *12:52TotallyhypnosquidYour gonna get banned *12:52JayAndNyaForeverno im not *12:52ChickenPowderGuy69CHICKEN!~ *12:52JayAndNyaForeverim nice *LEGODUDE1012 WATCHES PORN *12:52ChickenPowderGuy69YOU KNOW THEY HAVE CHICKEN GLOVES TOO! *12:52TotallyhypnosquidYou said something yo cant say. *12:52JayAndNyaForeverits true hes my brother *12:52Ermac27Ok, will you please stop spamming, stop typing in caps, and bringing up innapproiate topics???? *12:52JayAndNyaForeverLEgoDuddie come on chat brother *12:53TotallyhypnosquidO_o *12:53JayAndNyaForeverjay and nya like sreiously kisssed IT HAPPENED *12:53ChickenPowderGuy69fuck legodude! *Megaivko has joined the chat. Please refrain from spamming, swearing, bullying, and use proper grammar. *12:53Ermac27Caps. *12:53TotallyhypnosquidYour really lucky me nor ermac are chat mod *12:53Ermac27Profanity. *12:53Totallyhypnosquid*are not *12:53JayAndNyaForeverI wouldnt be banned im apro *did you see the picture of me im really sexy ;D *12:53Ermac27I wish I was mod right now. *12:53ChickenPowderGuy69my cousin legodude would not ban meh! *12:53TotallyhypnosquidSo do I *Chicken, *It's not only his wiki *12:53JayAndNyaForever[http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Photo_2g.PNG.jpeg File:Photo_2g.PNG.jpeg me(: *12:54ChickenPowderGuy69ehy you ccall me a chicken!?? *12:54JayAndNyaForeverIm asian mah nigs *taht makes meh fukin awesome *12:54ChickenPowderGuy69my name is meg *12:54Ermac27Stop being obnoxious and rude! *12:54JayAndNyaForeverJAY WHIPPING NYA WITH A LEVAITHAN *12:54TotallyhypnosquidYou children stop it! *12:54JayAndNyaForeverIM NOT A CHILD IM 14 FAGBAG *12:54ChickenPowderGuy69im 11 teen! *12:54JayAndNyaForeverholy shit your old *12:54TotallyhypnosquidChicken is underage *12:55JayAndNyaForeverfuck you squiddy mah boi *12:55ChickenPowderGuy69jk im 14.. *12:55Ermac27Shut up. *12:55ChickenPowderGuy69i have proof! *12:55TotallyhypnosquidErmac don't let those stone warriors bother you *12:55JayAndNyaForeverYah sehe dfuz *12:55Ermac27You are so immature. *12:55ChickenPowderGuy69stoner warriors! *12:55JayAndNyaForeverIM NOT A STONE WARRIOR GOSHHHHH *12:55TotallyhypnosquidThey are both Immature. *12:55JayAndNyaForeverSTONER FUK YEH *DFF *SDF *FF *F *F *F *F *F *F *F *F *12:55ChickenPowderGuy69tgrdgd *12:55JayAndNyaForeverDICK TASTE GOOD *12:55ChickenPowderGuy69gtsd *12:55MegaivkoTher chat says Welcome to the Ninjago Wiki chat. Please refrain from spamming, swearing, bullying, and do not give out personal information!!!! *12:55ChickenPowderGuy69tg *12:55Ermac27Profanity! *12:55ChickenPowderGuy69th *yhy *hy *12:55JayAndNyaForeverPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENEEEEEEEEEEZ *12:55ChickenPowderGuy69ju *k *k, *12:55Ermac27SPAM! *12:55JayAndNyaForeverJEWS *12:55ChickenPowderGuy69lk *.kj *. *kj, *12:56TotallyhypnosquidSPAMMERS! D: *12:56ChickenPowderGuy69jk, *.kj *, *k *12:56JayAndNyaForeverD: *12:56ChickenPowderGuy69mj *jh *j *jmk *f *f *12:56TotallyhypnosquidThats it. *12:56Ermac27You annoying spammers! *12:56MegaivkoSTOP! *12:56JayAndNyaForeveromg we have a rapist in lincoln park! *12:56Ermac27I'm contacting MG! *12:56TotallyhypnosquidI'm going to report you to wikia, if you don't stop *12:56JayAndNyaForeverokay we will stop *12:56TotallyhypnosquidIt doesn't matter *12:56JayAndNyaForeverif you report me i report you too *12:56ChickenPowderGuy69i like trees *12:56JayAndNyaForeverstfu *12:56TotallyhypnosquidYou did what you did now your going to face the consequences *12:57Ermac27Squid didn't do anything wrong. *12:57JayAndNyaForeverNo im really sorry ill leave forever *12:57ChickenPowderGuy69no omg my bad! *12:57TotallyhypnosquidLeave *12:57ChickenPowderGuy69sorry! *12:57JayAndNyaForeverPlease I am so sorry *12:57Ermac27Go leave! *JayAndNyaForever has left the chat. is this how you treat your members. im making my own ninjago wiki. and it's going to be way better this crap. ~~the-buster-ZX~~ Hey MG, just wanting to tell you about this blog. I know it isn't my decision, but isn't this a useless blog? He can post them on his user-page, if he wants. ~Neo Dear mister gryphon, why did you delete the page i made on the crystal swords? from lego fan Because it was badly written and, as far as I know, not officially confirmed yet. 02:40, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Lloyd's page I think it's a wonderful idea to lock Lloyd's page! I agree wholeheartedly that he has been getting a LOT of unproductive edits, and it needs to stop. SaltNPepper (talk) 19:38, October 27, 2012 (UTC) The new page I think the new page is great! :D If only it was possible to add a bit more substance to it, though. SaltNPepper (talk) 23:18, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Cool Hi, I find it really cool how you have made some of the letters seem to float. I was wondering how you did it? Thanks - 20px blood:water mission, Give a dam! ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 20:32, November 1, 2012 (UTC) re:Floating Letters Thanks! =) 20px blood:water mission, Give a dam! ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 10:40, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi it's me from the chat, Wikiperson0123. I wish we can be friends when we get to know each other more. Wikiperson0123 (talk) 23:41, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Wikiperson0123 Merry Christmas! I saw your pic of 'Happy holidays from the Ninjago wiki!' sign. I like it and all, but (you spelled it right) you may want to turn off the spell check :P. MG, Hello! I was wondering about a mistake in the Pythor page that I would like to fix. Pythor was not starved but he fed on his own kin, proved by his bulging stomach in the episode Never Trust a Snake. If you would not like me to do this edit, I leave it up to you to fix this error.Grundle (talk) 22:08, November 9, 2012 (UTC)Grundle hi grphon if you wanna talk agian just get on chat agian and we can talk Signatures I noticed you and LD have a signature. How do you get a signature?Ermac27 (talk) 18:52, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Ermac27. Thanks Thanks for the link for signatures and once again, for being my second.Ermac27 (talk) 02:52, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Ermac27. About your question That wouldnt make sense. Theyre more vehicles then weapons. Because the weapons on the Weapons template are more hand-held weapons. You try holding the Fire Robot with one hand! :P ' Legodude101 '[[User talk:Legodude101|